Bailey High Adventures
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: The kids have passed third grade...they passed grades 4-9 too. Now they're in tenth grade and are hoping for a bright new future...until they're all shocked silent at who their new math and homeroom teacher is. Talk about a blast from the past! Now not only do they have to worry about HER they also have to deal with highschool drama! The least of which is Eddie trying to date Liza!
1. Chapter 1

**Bailey School High**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is a fic about the Bailey School Kids being in High school, Sophomores to be more precise, and trying to survive high school drama and a blast from the past in the form of their math teacher! AU OOC Femslash and some bashing.)**

"Aw come on Liza. Just one little date?" Star Quarterback of the High school football team, Eddie, asked pleadingly as he looked at his childhood friend, crush, and the most desirable girl in the school.

"No Eddie. I'm not going on a date with you." Liza said flatly for the third time since she arrived at the high school…ten minutes ago.

"Oi! Eddy boy!" A female voice shouted causing Eddie to look up in time to get nailed in the side of the head with a soccer ball. It was thrown by his other female childhood friend and the star striker of the soccer team, Melody, who had deemed herself as Liza's protector and made it her sworn duty to fend off any boy trying to get Liza's attention…not that Liza needed it.

After a near rape last summer Liza had taken up Karate classes for self-defense…and became a third degree black belt within a year and was currently working on being a fourth degree. Not that anyone but Liza, Melody, Liza's teacher and Liza's parents knew that though.

"I thought I'd told you to keep from asking her out more than once a week!" Melody called as she fought past the other students, who quickly got out of her way when they saw what was going on, as she glared at Eddie.

"I just want one little date with Liza!" Eddie whined, pouting at Melody's appearance since he knew from experience that if he got too insistent on Liza dating him then she'd give him a broken nose…again.

"And she said no so back off Eddie. Go on a date with someone else. Half the girls in the school are falling over themselves to get near you, even some of the Seniors!" Melody retorted as she stood beside Liza, wrapping a protective arm around the strawberry blonds shoulders.

"I told you not to ask more than twice Eddie." Howie said sighing and shaking his head from nearby where he had watched the whole thing play out.

The four friends had changed since third grade, although they still remained friends.

Howie had grown taller and was actually the tallest of the four standing at about 6'7 with a lanky frame. He had his square glasses perched on his nose and would occasionally push them up, his blond hair was short and slightly wavy which many girls fawned over…he also had straight A's and was well on his way in becoming a doctor. He often got experience patching Melody or Eddie up after one of the two would either beat up someone else…or try to beat up each other. Although due to needing an Extracurricular activity he had taken up band class and was good on the flute. He was passing school with the highest GPA of the four so far at 3.8.

Eddie was the stockiest of the group. He was just a few inches shorter than Howie, standing at about 6'0 even and was 250 pounds of pure muscle, mischief, and pain for anyone who tried to beat him up or insult his friends. He was passing with Liza, Melody, and Howie's help although it was with only straight B's instead of A's like Howie. He had physical education teacher as a backup career although he was well on his way to being a pro-football player since even some colleges were eyeing him to see how he'd do in his three remaining high school years. He scored no less than four touchdowns a game although his point average was more around the 6-7 range instead, and he had once caught an interception less than two feet from the opposing teams touchdown zone and ran it the full 99 yards and 1 foot to his teams touchdown zone. His GPA was the lowest of the group at a mere 2.3 but he promised to try and bring it up some.

Melody was the tallest girl in school, standing at around 5'7 and was also the most athletic girl. She was Eddies 'rival' as the two claimed although they both would be the first in line to defend the other…well except for Liza. She was always the first in line to defend any of her friendsperiod. Melody had forgone the pig-tails she had in third grade and either kept her hair short, in a pony-tail, or in whatever bun or braid Liza felt like putting it up in. She was passing school with all A's just like Howie but her backup career was a lawyer should pro-soccer not work out for her, although by the teams eyeing her it was a good chance her childhood dream would come true. Melody was the best soccer player that Bailey City ever had, she scored no less than five points in every game but she usually score around a 7-8 point average on her own. Although she never got cocky about it, and she usually kept Eddie from getting cocky about his high football average too, usually by poking fun at his GPA. She had a pretty good GPA herself at a solid 3.0 and was going to try and get it higher this year.

Liza seemed to have changed the most without hardly changing at all. She stood at about 5'5 and had a petite and deceiving appearance that belied her black belt status. Her nosebleeds had calmed down a lot during Junior High school and they rarely ever happened now unless she got hit in the nose, which had gotten her more active in sports although she wasn't as good at them as Melody and Eddie. Her strawberry blond hair had darkened to a more red than blond color, giving it a flaming kind of look, and her once normal blue eyes now seemed like sapphires, glittering and precious. She was passing school with straight A's and a solid 3.5 GPA that she was probably going to increase without meaning too. She was studying mainly to become a writer, although she had a promising career in the only sport she participated in, Track. She was the fastest person in school, which is how she had managed to escape her would be rapper last year.

Another thing that was different was that whereas the four had mostly been just friends back in third grade it was a bit different now. Howie and Eddie were closer to each other than either of the girls, often spending hours talking about whatever it was boys talked about. Liza and Melody were closer to each other than either of the boys. Every Friday and Saturday was spent with the two of them alone, together at Melody's and Liza's house…that was another thing that changed. After a huge fight with her parents, Melody stormed out of her house and ran to Liza's where Liza was having a fight with her mother and sister.

Both of the fights ended up with both girls leaving home and moving into a small two bedroom house that was fully furnished and stocked curtesy of Liza's sympathetic father. The two usually spent their free time doing odd jobs around town to pay for their bills and groceries, although whenever the more sympathetic family members could they would slip some of their spare cash into the two girls shared bank account. Now whenever the two boys of the group needed a place to crash cause of either an argument with their family or each other they passed out on Liza and Melody's living room couch.

Unknown to the two girls they had been voted last years 'cutest non-couple couple' even though they had just been Freshmen at the time. They still didn't know that that was the reason Eddie had laughed himself sick while Howie was clutching his side laughing…

"It's almost time for homeroom. We'd better get to our classroom." Liza commented softly to the three, breaking up the name-calling argument between Eddie and Melody that Melody was winning hands down.

"I still say it isn't fair we have math class first thing in the morning!" Eddie complained, the four heading to the classroom immediately since they had grabbed their books while Melody and Eddie were trying to diss each other.

"That's cause you can't understand half of it." Melody said with a snort while Eddie opened his mouth to retort only to bump right into Howie who had stopped dead in his tracks the moment he entered the math room. Melody had done something similar with a frozen Liza, accidently knocking the girl to the floor.

"Sorry Liza. I hadn't noticed that you stopped." Melody said helping the girl up to her feet immediately while Eddie picked up Liza's fallen books for her.

"Why'd you two stop like th…that…"Eddie said trailing off as he stood straight up and stared where Liza and Howie were looking. There in the teachers desk was a very familiar woman with flame red hair, jade green eyes, a green brooch around her neck and wearing a polka dotted dress. Melody had seen the woman too and was looking at her shocked while Liza voiced the name on everyone's mind.

"Mrs. Jeepers?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bailey School High**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The woman looked up and over at Liza, giving a small little half smile that caused Eddie to gulp. Yep, no doubt about it. That was the one and only teacher who could get him to behave.

"Yes?" Mrs. Jeepers asked raising an eyebrow at the four.

"Do I know you four from somewhere?" She asked causing Liza to smile slightly.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize us right off the bat Mrs. Jeepers. We were third-graders last time you saw us, and have changed quite a bit since then." Liza said causing Mrs. Jeepers to blink slightly and smile ever so slightly.

"Yes you four do look familiar…you must have been some of my third grade students. What are your names?" Mrs. Jeepers asked causing Melody to step forward, standing beside Liza in an almost protective way. They had never truly figured out if the woman was a vampire or not so better safe than sorry.

"We were some of your students back then and it looks like we'll be some of your students now too. The tall boy is Howie, baseball hat is Eddie of course, I'm Melody, and this is Liza." Melody said idly playing with her soccer ball as she locked eyes with the teacher who looked over the four of them slightly surprised.

"Yes I remember you all now. My you four _have_ changed. I would have never recognized you if you had not told me your names." Mrs. Jeepers said staring surprised at the four teens who stepped a little further into the room, Liza smiling friendly at Mrs. Jeepers.

"You're telling us. Liza and Melody's parents hardly recognized them when they first started changing, now I doubt they'd recognize them even if they _did_ still live with their parents." Eddie said with a snort as he jabbed his thumb at the two girls of the group.

"Yes I had heard rumors that two of my old students had gotten into a huge fight with their parents and moved out. I did not realize that it was true…and that you two were the ones the rumor was about." Jeepers said nodding her head slightly, recalling that rumor she had heard one day while out shopping for groceries.

"My parents were being idiots and Liza's mom and sister were lucky I didn't break their jaws when I heard what they were saying to her." Melody said bluntly and causing Liza to smile sadly but turn and scold Melody.

"You shouldn't call your parents idiots even if they act like it Melody, it's not nice, and you know I wouldn't have let you break their jaws no matter what they were saying to me. Broken bones hurt, as you should very well know, and although they were being mean that doesn't mean we need to put them in pain. Violence isn't always the best answer." Liza scolded Melody, much to the boys and Jeepers amusement while Melody sighed slightly.

"It might not always be the best answer but it is the most effective one. No one's tried to pick on or bully you since I broke Ben's nose in the sixth grade." Melody retorted, saying nothing about the rest of Liza's scolding.

"True and I still say you overreacted when you did that." Liza admitted while Eddie and Howie snuck over to Mrs. Jeepers, Eddie snickering quietly.

"And some people wonder why they were voted last years cutest non-couple couple, even though they don't have a clue about that." Howie said snickering himself while Jeepers looked amused, as did the rest of the class that was filling in as they saw Liza and Melody's 'argument' going on.

"He pushed you down a set of stairs and caused your ankle to be broken and you wrist sprained!" Melody said in disbelief, she still believed that Ben had deserved everything she had done to him and more.

"And you broke his nose, gave him a black eye, broke his jaw and pushed him down a set of stairs which also broke his arm. You overreacted." Liza said flatly causing Melody to pout at her while Jeepers looked surprised at what Melody had done.

"And the only reason why she didn't throw him down the other three stair cases was because you had regained consciousness and told her to stop it. In which case she dropped him like a sack of hot potatoes and pretty much screamed down the teachers ears to hurry up and get you to a hospital." Eddie said from his seat, causing Melody to blush slightly. So she had been worried about her best friend, sue her!

"This coming from the boy who freaks anytime Howie so much as stubs his toe." Liza replied smoothly, causing Eddie to blush and scowl playfully at Liza.

"This coming from the girl who always has a first aid box in her bookbag." Eddie retorted causing Liza to raise an eyebrow at him.

"The first aid box is so I or Howie can patch either you or Melody up whenever you two either get into a fist fight, usually with each other, or do something incredibly stupid. You and the incredibly stupid part are practically joined at the hip so you should probably be grateful I always have the means to patch you up." Liza replied calmly and causing Eddie to pout but glare at her. He couldn't argue against that! Not with the class snickering in agreement. In a heartbeat a soccer ball connected with Eddie and knocked him clean out of his chair.

"Stop glaring at her Eddie! She's only telling the truth and you know it!" Melody said stepping in front of Liza protectively and glaring at Eddie who was now rubbing his sore stomach as he tried to refill his lungs with the air that had been knocked out of them.

"Cough it up." Howie said sticking his hand out to Carey who glared at him and grumbled as she handed over twenty dollars.

"I'm buying lunch today guys." Howie told his friends with a smirk as they looked at him confused.

"We made a bet on whether or not Melody would hit Eddie with the soccer ball again before the first bell or not and he called it." Carey grumbled causing Eddie to pout while Melody snickered and Liza shook her head slightly.

"You shouldn't gamble, let alone on your friends." Liza scolded Carey and Howie lightly while Eddie grumbled about how Melody always hit _him_ with the soccer ball and no one else.

"That's cause no one else is dumb enough to do anything stupid around her or Liza anymore. We leave that to you Eddie." Huey said snickering from his desk beside Eddie who glared at him before glaring at Melody as he tossed her the soccer ball back. Mrs. Jeepers was about to break up the spectacle and tell everyone to get to their seats so they could do roll call when Liza's head snapped to the side sharply, which caused her friends to tense while everyone else froze. They recognized that look in Liza's eyes, something was either wrong or dangerous.

"What is it Liza?" Melody asked tugging her friend further behind her protectively as she surveyed the area.

"What is going-" Mrs. Jeepers didn't even finish her sentence before Howie gave her a brief explanation.

"Liza has a large sixth sense for when something is wrong or there's danger nearby. And her sixth sense is always right, there's something dangerous nearby." Howie explained just before the speaker system came to life. Many gulped at the message while Liza and Melody looked at each other and nodded.

"Code Red! I repeat Code Red there are armed men in the school! I repeat! Men armed with guns are in the school!" Eddie was the one who broke the all encompassing silence that filled the room at the message, even as he signaled that he would back the girls up if they needed him to.

"Well…that would set off Liza's danger sense alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bailey School High**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Melody." Liza said only the single word before being interrupted, not even having to look at the taller girl.

"Right beside you. Eddie?" Melody asked turning to look at the ball cap boy who smirked as he stood Howie right beside him.

"We'll be right behind you two. Time to put all those adventures of ours to use huh?" Eddie asked cracking his knuckles while Liza rolled her neck slightly.

"Huey make sure you call the cops while we keep them occupied." Howie said causing the chubby boy to nod and pull out his cell phone.

"Let's go." Liza said taking control of the group as she put a hand on the doorknob, exchanging looks with her friends while Mrs. Jeepers moved to stop them. She didn't get the chance as Liza opened the door and the four teens burst forth from the room, running into the hallway as they did so. In a heartbeat Jeepers was beside the door trying to call them back only to be shocked silent when a gunman jumped out to attack Liza.

Mrs. Jeepers eyes and head all followed the gunman as scrawny little Liza broke his arm like a twig and threw him clear down the hallway into another gunman that Mrs. Jeepers hadn't even noticed until just then.

One second the man was pointing his gun at Eddie's back the next he was knocked out cold by a soccer ball to the head at inhuman speeds curtesy of Melody.

"So sorry. No one allowed to kill him but me." Melody said causing Liza to giggle slightly while Eddie complained about how his friends were so evil to him all the time.

"Oh shut up Eddie." Howie said grinning at his friend as another gunman showed his ugly face.

"What the hell you two? It's just a bunch of kids!" Another gunman said walking around the corner and pointing his gun right at Liza who smirked at him unfazed.

"Guess you didn't expect these kids to be able to fight back." Liza said smirking as she leaned against Melody subconsciously, causing the dark skinned girl to wrap an arm around her waist on reflex.

"What do you expect to do when I point a gun at your heads?!" The man spat angrily as he waved the gun at the three teens causing Mrs. Jeepers to growl at him but then she blinked. Wait _three_ teens? Mrs. Jeepers neck nearly cracked as her head whipped around to look at her students as she took inventory of who was there. Where had Howie gone?

"_We_ don't expect to do anything yet. Our friend however…" Liza said shrugging her shoulders as she motioned behind the gun man who spun around and let loose a bunch of bullets at Howie, who calmly dove to the floor while Liza, Melody, and Eddie moved as one.

One second the gunman was peppering the hallway wall with bullets, the next Melody had kicked her soccer ball at his gun hand which caused him to lose his grip on the gun. As soon as he lost his grip on the gun Liza ran to check on Howie while Eddie tackled the guy and pinned him to the floor easily.

"You tried to hurt my friend. _Very_ bad idea." Eddie growled as he slammed his fist into the side of the guy's head, knocking him flat out in one blow.

"You okay Howie?" Liza asked as she approached her friend who grinned as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I'm good, not a scratch on me. Next time you're the distraction though." Howie said causing Liza to giggle at him.

"Deal." She said easily before turning back to Melody and Eddie.

"Make sure all three of them are out cold and tied up. Keep their guns far away from them but close enough that we can keep an eye out for anyone trying to take them." Liza instructed causing the two to nod as they got to work. Melody kicked the other two guys in the head, knocking them clear out and probably giving them a concussion, while Eddie tied them up with some rope he pulled from Howie's back pack.

"Done." Melody said a second later before she turned and began to look Liza over for injury, fretting over her unnecessarily.

"I'm fine Melody. Not a scratch on me, I promise." Liza said giggling at her roommates actions while Huey poked his head out the doorway beside Mrs. Jeepers.

"Cops will be here in ten minutes." He reported causing Liza to give him a thumbs up to show they heard, before he ducked back into the classroom.

"Let me see, that one guy nearly shot you!" Melody said checking over Liza's arms and shoulders.

"I promise you I'm fine Melody. I didn't get hit once but if it makes you feel better you can check me over for injuries when we get home." Liza said giggling at Melody's reaction, causing Melody to nod her head at this. She most certainly would be looking the smaller girl over for injuries when they got home but for now she was just content to pull Liza into her arms worriedly.

"Alright break it up love birds." Eddie said and causing the two girls to spring apart as if burned and Melody to snarl as she sent an inhumanly fast soccer ball right at Eddie's head.

"WE AREN'T LOVE BIRDS!" She roared at him while he snickered and ducked under the soccer ball. Liza giggled however when the soccer ball bounced off of the wall at an angle and whacked Eddie right in his backside. Hearing the giggle caused Melody to glance at Liza and smile slightly.

"I don't know. You two act a lot like my parents do sometimes." Howie said causing Melody to look at him confused while Howie snickered. Eddie's next question caused Melody and Liza to blush, Melody to attack Eddie, and Howie to bust out laughing.

"Hey Howie. Based on how they act how much you wanna bet that Liza would be the girl in the relationship while Melody's the guy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bailey School High**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

When the cops got there ten minutes later the first thing they saw was Melody trying to strangle Eddie while Eddie dodged her as Howie laughed and Liza merely watched her friends sighing slightly. At the sight of the cops Liza gave out a short sharp whistle that caused her friends to stop, Melody mid-strangle funnily enough since she finally caught the ball cap wearing boy.

"About time you guys got here." Melody said rolling her eyes and dropping Eddie who was now having his neck looked at by Howie.

"Geez Melody any longer or tighter and you might have actually killed him." Howie said while Eddie massaged his sore neck.

"Nah. Eddie's a big boy isn't he? He could have handled it. Now since school's cancelled cause of the drama, me and Liza are gonna head home. Later!" Melody said casually as she wrapped an arm around Liza and waved at the boys over her shoulder with Liza holding her soccer ball.

"Behave yourselves tonight love birds!" Eddie yelled grinning, he just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. A beat red Melody grabbed the ball from Liza and kicked it into Eddie's face, giving him a prominent bloody nose.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two beat red girls angrily yelled at him as the ball bounced off of Eddie's face and back at Melody, who kicked it again and made it impact Eddie's stomach harshly. A gentle hand on the arm caused Melody to stop just before she kicked the ball a third time.

"That's enough Melody. Let's just go home." Liza said softly as she leaned into Melody ever so slightly, causing the dark skinned girl to look at her worriedly and agree immediately.

"Alright Liza. I need to make sure you weren't hurt anyways." Melody said looking at Liza worriedly as she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl and gently led her from the school and towards Melody's motorcycle. It had been a gift from her aunt so that Melody and Liza didn't have to walk everywhere or ride a bus. It was red and was a pretty rare model if what Howie told her was true, and she loved taking Liza for rides on it.

"Hang on tight Liza." Melody said donning her dark red helmet while Liza donned a silver one as the two climbed onto the motorcycle, Melody holding onto the handles while Liza immediately wrapped her arms around Melody's waist and held on tightly. That was the reason why Melody loved taking Liza on rides with the motorcycle. It meant that she got to feel Liza hang onto her tightly as they rode.

Melody sighed slightly as she started up the engine. She knew she was in love with Liza, she's known since seventh grade in fact that's what the argument with her parents had been about. They read her journal and discovered her feelings for Liza then confronted her about them, demanding that she never see Liza again and find a nice guy to date.

She had refused to follow those demands, and that was when they demanded to know if Liza was aware of her feelings. She had told them that Liza didn't know and then they had begun to mock and torment her with the thought of them telling Liza and Liza not recuperating the feelings. The thought of Liza hating her or being disgusted with her for her feelings was more than enough to give her nightmares and keep her from telling the blond of her feelings.

"Are you okay Melody? You seem… distracted?" Liza asked after Melody had pulled up at their house and cut off the motorcycle but not get off of it yet.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine Liza. Just… thinking about what high school will be like with a vampire teacher." Melody said snapping out of her thoughts and giving the blond a reassuring smile as she climbed off of the motorcycle.

"We never did prove if Mrs. Jeepers was a vampire or not you know." Liza commented as she undid her own helmet and smoothly slid off the motorcycle.

"Yeah, I know…but better safe than sorry. Eddie still won't talk about whatever it is she did to him back in third grade." Melody pointed out causing Liza to nod in agreement, that much was true at least.

"True enough there I suppose. It doesn't help her case that it looks like she hasn't aged a day at all these last few years." Liza noted, causing Melody to agree easily. The only reason they had actually recognized the teacher earlier was because she looked exactly like she did back when they were in third grade, everything from her pony tailed hair, her mysterious green brooch, her polka dotted cloths, all of it was exactly as they remembered it being all those years ago.

"I know…that's why I don't want you alone with her at all Liza. I want you to stay with me or one of the guys anytime she's nearby." Melody said softly as they entered their quant little house and Liza moved to the kitchen to begin making tea.

"Melody?" Liza asked stopping and looking surprised when Melody hugged her from behind, holding her close almost protectively.

"I don't want to risk anything happening to you Liza. I wasn't there to protect you last year…but damn it I'll protect you this year, from everything. Even a vampire teacher." Melody said quietly as she merely held Liza who was surprised but relaxed and smiled as she turned in Melody's arms, burying her face in Melody's neck.

Liza was in the same boat as Melody was. She was utterly in love with the dark skinned teen and she's known it since sixth grade…but she didn't know if Melody was into girls at all in that way, much less her. It was the cause of her fight with her mother and sister. They had somehow found out about her crush on Melody and confronted her, condemned her really, for it one night. Luck would have it that it was the very same night Melody's parents got onto her about her feelings for Liza, causing the two to move out of their respective houses and move into their new home after crashing at Eddie and Howie's places respectively for a few days.

"You won't lose me Melody. You'll never lose me." Liza said softly as she wrapped her arms around Melody as well, smiling slightly as Melody placed her chin on top of Liza's head.

"I-I just can't risk you Liza. I-I-" Melody began only to be cut off when Liza pulled back enough to look Melody straight in her eyes. Taking a breath to calm her suddenly frazzled nerves…Liza said the words she's been thinking of saying to her friend for the last four years.

"You aren't risking me…just like I can't risk you…I don't know how to say this any other way but…I love you Melody."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bailey School High**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You aren't risking me…just like I can't risk you…I don't know how to say this any other way but…I love you Melody."

It was dead silent in the small house after Liza quiet but firmly said words. Melody stared down at Liza in wide eyed shock for a moment, completely silent which caused Liza to begin to get nervous. Maybe Melody really didn't like her that way? Had she just been misreading the signs towards her for the last few years?

"Liza…" Melody whispered Liza's name shocked as she stared down at the smaller girl in her arms, causing Liza to fidget nervously.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Liza said after a second, causing Melody's heart to crack. So the smaller girl _hadn't_ meant those four little words that had meant so much to Melody?

"You don't feel the same way and now I've gone and made things weird between us." Liza continued obliviously, causing Melody's heart to skip a beat. So the blond _had_ meant those words but just thought that Melody didn't feel the same way!

"Liza?" Melody tried to say but Liza was too caught up in what she was saying at the moment.

"And now you're probably disgusted or grossed out because I like girls and just admitted to loving you." Liza continued, babbling by now.

"Liza?" Melody tried to interrupt again as she tightened her grip on Liza's waist, Liza didn't hear her.

"And now you probably don't even want to look at me much less talk to me anymore-" Liza was cut off when Melody did the only thing she could do to get Liza to stop talking at the moment.

Liza's eyes were wide open in shock before she closed them and leaned in closer, pressing herself against Melody's body as she reciprocate the kiss the taller girl had given her. They pulled apart slightly when the need for oxygen became too strong for them to ignore.

"You silly silly girl." Melody breathed out as she pressed her forehead against Liza's own.

"Melody…" Liza began to breath out before she was interrupted by another kiss, this one short and sweet.

"Shh. I'm talking right now, my silly little martial artist." Melody said as she broke the short kiss again, pressing her forehead back up against Liza's as she did so.

"I could never be disgusted or grossed out with you Liza, and I love looking at and talking to you. There is nothing weird between us, because I like girls too Liza." Melody began smiling as she tucked Liza's head under her chin, pressing a gentle kiss to Liza's flaming hair.

Liza's eyes widened and they watered slightly when she heard the truth and emotion in Melody's voice when she said her next sentence.

"By the way…I love you too Liza."


End file.
